Sane or Insane
by Kiko E. Coyona
Summary: The government wants to do a experiment on the Loonatics. Taking all their most favorite possessions and no crime for two weeks, will the Loonatics stay sane or become insane? (I might change the title.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaaack. :D hopefully you'll love this one like my most read story, 'Home Sweet Home'.**

For a while, the government had assumed that their heroes simply did what they did because they enjoyed it more than anything else. Why else would they risk their lives saving citizens not hurting citizens. One day, the Commander has an idea; what if they did a social experiment on those who were supposedly bound to their task by agreement duty? They'd be able to see who functioned with the job and without the job and send their findings to the President.

'It's brilliant!' The commander thought. 'Then we could order our men to contact the ones most likely to be stuck to their job to do our dirty work! The military would save millions on troop deployment, equipment and supplies! It's the least those furry cretins owe us after all their criminal damage done trying to stop all the villains.'

So, within the next few weeks, the whole team were contacted in order to be the guinea pigs for the experiment.

With the test subjects sorted, they were called into the G.U.N headquarters.

"Now, you all know why you're here, don't you?" The Commander addressed the group as he brought a presentation onto view on a large screen.

"Is it for counting fractions, sir?" Duck asked as he stared at the various pie charts on the screen.

The rest of them stared at him with faces that said, 'Shut up.'

Tech had to break the awkward moment, remarking, 'It was to do some experiment that y'all are testing, right?"

"Exactly. We want you to partake in a little experiment; for three weeks, you will be relieved of your work and be forced to spend time off. We will send in replacements to do your jobs while you are on this break. We will also provide unlimited funding for your two weeks, so you will be completely financially secure."

Duck had to fight to stifle a yell of joy.

"How do you know some of us won't go spending it on…ahem…frivolities?" Ace asked. The Commander gave an understanding nod.

"While there is unlimited funding, there will be prohibitions on what some of you may purchase. For a start, none of you will be allowed to buy pure gemstones or guns, for post-period security reasons. Aside from that, Tech, you are restricted from purchasing or possessing anything advance technology. Kiko and Ace, you two are prohibited from purchasing or possessing anything related to Ninjutsu or martial arts. Danger, you are prohibited from purchasing or possessing anything related to sovereignty. Furthermore, you are all prohibited from formal meditation."

Kiko cleared her throat and spoke up, quite irritated at that. "I don't understand! Surely I was being dismissed solely from my job as a hero?"

"The experiment entails being dismissed from all duties, Kiko. When you dedicated yourself to practising Ninjutsu, you had to agree to certain conditions of application, did you not? You may hone your skills separately to your official career, but it is a duty, nonetheless."

Kiko simply sighed at this circular reasoning and lowered her head. This was going to be a long two weeks, whether she didn't want to be there…or not.

-o-

When the Loonatics arrived back at HQ, they had to pack up their special and most used possessions.

Kiko resumed the packing of his Ninjutsu equipment in time for the start of the experiment, which was the next morning. As she was moving one of the last boxes out of the building.

She noticed Ace putting his Guardian Strike Sword on the table.

"Are you really considering to give them your sword?"

"What? Hell no. I'm giving it to Zadavia for the two weeks."

When he said that she just shrugged and went to the elevator.

'Somehow, it feels like those soldiers are really out to get me…'

Kiko thought as she went to the kitchen after to check up on food stock. When she got there, however, she got another shock; the soldiers had apparently removed all of their proper food, and there were only snacks left!

"What the…" Kiko noticed a note laying in the cabinet. She read out the note that was left by the soldiers, aloud through gritted teeth. "Loonatics, as much as it pains me to inform you of this, we have made the decision to remove all cooking foodstuffs from your vicinity. We have taken this action on the basis that some of the ingredients used may be used in conjunction with the practice of Ninjutsu and therefore be in breach of — oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She ripped up the note furiously and tossed the pieces up in the air carelessly.

Rev, who had a small box in his hands, could only watch as Kiko aggressively snatched up the last box of possessions, carried it and dumped it unceremoniously in the helicopter that was waiting with the rest of her Ninjutsu equipment. As soon as everyone was out of range, the helicopter then took off rather quickly into the twilight sky.

Kiko made a audible sigh and walked back to inside.

She decided to take a shower, in order to try and relax her muscles a bit, and relieve some stress off her mind. She went to the bathroom but, like the kitchen, there were some things missing, namely washing products.

"Oh, this is just super." She grunted sarcastically.

By this time, she was exasperated by all the restrictions put in place, but she decided to put up with it and just go without the suds. Unfortunately, they had an even bigger setback.

"Hmm, funny, the shower doesn't seem to be working." Kiko went to the sink in the kitchen, only to find the same thing.

She searched around for some time for the fault. The plumbing to the building had been all but wrecked. Trying her very best to conceal her fury, she dashed to the bathroom again. Once there, she searched around and found another note saying pretty much the same thing as the last note, only with 'water and using a shower to try and meditate' in place of 'cooking foodstuffs and ingredients may be used in conjunction with Ninjutsu.'

Not being able to take much more, she let the note fall to the ground, before stomping on it and treading it into the floor as she marched back to the main area.

Rev, Ace, and Duck was now sitting on the couch. The television was on, but Rev was busy glancing up at his girl who was stomping into the room.

"What the hell are they thinking?" She huffed. "Is washing clothes suddenly considered a deadly martial arts ritual?!" tossed off his gloves, feeling completely dejected.

Everyone, having simply observed Kiko going into a meltdown the entire time. Rev decided to comfort her and reassure her that things weren't so bad.

"Relax, baby!" He said with a confident grin, although he was somewhat worried that Kiko might instead strangle him. "We - may - not - have - any - water, - but - we - could - go - downtown. I - mean, - there's - nothing against - buying - some - pre-made - healthy dishes - or - using - the - launderette, - is - there?"

Kiko gave Rev a glance of skepticism. "You know, you're right. I should just calm down by doing…" Kiko realized she couldn't do any meditation.

"Doing what?" Ace interrupted.

"Give me a moment." Kiko was still thinking. "… reading." She walked out the living room.

"That was a close one." Ace said.

"Yeah, - it's - only - been - thirty - minutes - and - Kiko - is - already - going - through - a - mental - breakdown."

"I wonder how Tech is reacting right now?" Ace scratched his head.

"He's probably going through a mental breakdown as well." Duck said, no longer looking at the television. "It must have something to do with them being coyotes."

"NOOOOOO!"

Everyone froze.

"Rev, are you gonna check on your girlfriend?" Ace asked.

"I'm - not - sure - if - I - should." He sank down on the couch.

"REEEEV!"

"Looks like you have to."

"Aye." He got up. "The joy of dating Kiko." Rev said walking out.

Rev came in the room and saw Kiko standing at the book case.

"What's - wrong?"

"Look." Kiko pointed to the book case.

Rev turned to the book case. All the books were gone.

"What - the…"

"Read the note." She handed him the sheet of paper.

"I am sorry to inform you, but reading anything with martial arts, or anything scientific has been taken away!" Rev looked at the book case and back at the note. "They took my science books!"

"This is torture, and it hasn't been a hour yet."

Kiko's head was on the wall.

"Well, why don't we catch some sleep?"

"Okay. At least I can have peace and quietude in my sleep." She walked over to the bed and plumped down with a loud sigh.

"It'll be okay Kiko." Rev whispered getting in the bed with her.

**How is it so far? It's great writing in Loonatics fanfiction again when you haven't in a while. Review!**


	2. Day 1

**Alright. Listen up you mitches and bitches. Recently I got a review for this story that said, ':what is with all the grammatical errors huh?! And when since does Rev call anyone baby! Even if it is just fan fiction I just can't see that happening! worst thing I ever read one minute you call a girl a guy then a girl a girl what is up?'**

**First of all, the person who reviewed it. This is FANFICTION. Which means I can have Rev say what ever I want him to say. **

**Secondly, on episode 4 on Loonatics unleashed Rev DID say baby. And ever read some other fanfics and Rev goes into a cussing faze. Yeah.**

**Thirdly, lucky you're a guest. That means I can delete the review.**

**Fourthly, reviews are suppose to positive with SOME negative criticism. I was somewhat okay when you said I have grammar problems, even though you could've been like 'There's a few grammar problems', BUT, when you went on to the Rev part I became furious.**

**Fifthly, you say I have grammatical errors. What about YOU? Do you see what you review says? You're missing capitalization, periods, and commas. How dare you for saying that when your grammar is just poorly?**

**Sixthly, people make mistakes. I accidentally said he instead of she, okay, I get it. I messed up.**

**Seventhly, you NEVER tell someone that they made the worst story. That's just disrespectful. From my opinion, I think I'm a good writer. I'm not the best compared to Ghostwriter3386, Mitch 566, LittleMissHyde, or my personal favorite, Bluetitan, but I'm as just as good as a lot of others who write for fanfiction period.**

**Eighthly, Just shut the hell up. **

**So, now I'm about to get on with the chapter.**

**Sorry everyone for the long Author note, but since this person was a guest, so I couldn't PM him or her. So I beg everyone, no flames please.**

Day one of the experiment finally came. Usually Kiko would wake up first in the morning, but she fell asleep around one in the morning; so she was still pretty exhausted.

In fact, since they didn't have to do any crime for sure, everyone had slept in.

It was around noon till everyone had woke up.

Lexi walked into the kitchen with her stomach growling. She opened the fridge to see absolutely nothing. She then remembered that the soldiers took their cooking food and left the snacks in the cabinet.

"Great." She grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet and sat down at the table.

Kiko walked past them sleepily, scratching her head.

"Where you going Kiko?"

"I'm about to go out and eat breakfast."

"You do realize its twelve thirty in the afternoon. Right? Breakfast is over." Lexi said.

"Not at the Waffle House." Kiko walked to the elevator. When she pressed the down button, she turned around. "You coming Rev?"

"Uh, sure." He got up from the couch.

Meanwhile…

Tech E. Coyote was in his room. The room was mostly bared with his appliances and books gone.

Tech maybe a technical geek, but he did do some other things once in a while… or should he'd say, everyday.

Half the time when he would say he was busy, he doesn't want to bothered, or he would run either Kiko or Rev out the lab was for one reason and one reason only…

He loves to dance.

Yes, it might be hard to believe; but that was his secret… his passion.

With his room sound proof. He turned on some music, and got in the ready position.

(But what kind of style of dance does he do? Find out on my next chapter.)

-o-

Fifteen minutes have passed already, and they still haven't reached the Waffle House. Mostly because they were walking to the. They would've flew, but Kiko insisted that they walked. Mainly because without her meditation, walking around would get herself from getting stressed.

Despite the fact that she is walking through a clustered city with oodles of car horns.

"Why did I move into a large city?" She grunted.

"Because - a - large - city - is - where - a - lot - of - crime - happens - and - you - can't - help - but - save - people - when - they - need - it." Rev answered, with a small smile.

"What?" Kiko said confusedly.

"I said…" She quickly clamped his beak before he could go on.

"I know what you'd said, Rev." She let go of his beak. "I said what because of that –" She pointed to the other side of the street.

They both had walked over to the scene. There was a woman in her late twenties standing staring at the building.

"Excuse me miss." Kiko started off first. "What happened here?"

"Haven't you heard? The soldiers ransacked the place in order to prevent one 'Kiko' from using it, and they did it by flooding the whole shop. Now I'll never get grandmother's tea cosy washed in time!"

Kiko started to growl angrily, which startled both the woman and Rev.

"I'm that 'Kiko', madam, and I'm going to get this fixed even if it means I have to take the entire corporation down!"

A soldier suddenly stepped out from inside the shop. "With what exactly? You know the rules. You don't have any weapons, using water, and your powers is against the rules; and I'm not even sure if it's wise for you to be taking exercise. I'd have to speak to the Commander about that one…" Kiko growled, as she had to concede to the soldier's points.

Before anymore trouble could start, Rev led her away from the area.

"Agh, I'm getting sick of these people!" She scuffed her boot on the ground.

"Calm down Kiko. Take a deep breath."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. After a few seconds, she felt better. "Alright, I feel much better."

"Good." Rev smiled. "Now - can - we - hurry - and - get - to - the - Waffle - House. I'm - starving."

The coyona made a slight nod.

-o-

The hours of the day went pretty slow, but Kiko was able to make it without lashing on anybody. Which was also a relief for Rev. He didn't have to use all his will power to restrain her.

It was only ten at night and they were both knocked the hell out.

Day one has passed. Thirteen more days to go.

**Who will loss their cool next? Wait and see.**


End file.
